totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nieoczekiwany wypadek
Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II Odcinek 2 - Nieoczekiwany wypadek. Wyspa Hachijo, Dzień 1. Godzina 2:00: Rozbłysły flary na niebie. Zostały ukazane na niebie podobizny zabitych już dwóch dziewczyn. Po chwili Shana dopowiedziała przez głośniki na wyspie: '' '''Shana:' Ledwo żeście zaczęli, a już 2 z was dopadła śmierć. Jestem zaskoczona, oby tak dalej. Jurgita i Yukiyo jedynie uśmiechnęły się szatańsko na słowa Shany. '' '''Shana: '''Dzień pierwszy dopiero się zaczął. Więc powodzenia. I niech wytrwa najlepszy przez te i następne dni! ''Rozłączyła się. Podeszła do ekranu, gdzie można było zobaczyć w jakich miejscach na wyspie nadajniki pokazują zawodników. '' '''Informatyk #1:' Zdaje się, że zaraz dojdzie do konfrontacji szefowo. Shana: '''Kto będzie być może trzecim szczęśliwcem... ''Jedna z kamer pokazuje jak Marta i Piers zbliżają się do siebie. '' '''Shana: Daj to na główny. Piers: Cholera jasna, moja broń nie pozwoli mi na jakąkolwiek walkę 1v1. W torbie trzymał jakieś urządzenia. Były w nich mini lasery, które przez dotknięcie się ich wybuchały. (Czytaj pułapki/system obronny jak w różnych grach czy filmach) '' '''Shana:' Moja robota. <3 Piers: Muszę się ukryć w budynku, porozstawiać to i elo. Marta usłyszała, że ktoś jest w pobliżu i zaczęła skradać się z kijem bejsbolowym w łapie. '' '''Marta:' To nie jest taka broń, jaka mi by się przydała. Ale pewnie mogło być gorzej. Piers usłyszał szamotanie liści i zaczął uciekać. Marta próbowała go gonić, ale pokłuły ją chwasty. '' '''Marta:' Te chwasty... dobijają mnie. Zniechęcona odpuściła i poszła w inną stronę. '' '''Piers:' Uff... uciekłem cało. Przed sobą widzi jakiś budynek na wzniesieniu. '' '''Piers:' Bingo, oł je bejbe. Pobiegł w jego stronę. Nie wiedział jednak, że ktoś już tam urzęduje. A był to Jonathan szukający komputerów. Iris też była w pobliżu.. przybyła tam za nim. '' Inna część wyspy. ''Fiona siedziała ukryta w jakichś krzakach i tylko obserwowała otoczenie. Nagle przed nią pojawiają się jakieś nogi. Był to Thomas. '' '''Thomas: '''Jak się niby strzela z tych gównianych rewolwerów. ''Strzelił w jakieś drzewo przypadkiem. Fiona zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na niego niewyraźne. '' '''Fiona (w myślach)': Kretyn, robi niepotrzebny hałas i ściąga innych na siebie. Thomas: Chyba jednak lepiej, jak zrobię teraz tak... Thomas zaraz po tych słowach uciekł, gdyż pomyślał to samo co owa dziewczyna. Ona ukryta również się ulotniła. Jednak za chłopakiem można było zobaczyć, że podąża cień kogoś, kto najwyraźniej usłyszał i zobaczył chłopaka. '' Wyspa Hachijo, Dzień 1, godzina 5:00: ''Lukaninho II i Claudy cały czas uciekali przed kimś. Znowu goniła ich Daphne, która postanowiła uprzykrzać im życie strzelając do nich z łuku. '' '''Daphne:' Nie uciekniecie mi, dorwę was. Lukaninho II: Jaką świruską trzeba być, żeby uprzykrzać życie tylko tym samym osobom. Claudy: Koleżanka chyba ma okres i musi się wyżyć. Daphne: I see you, again! Kolejny strzał z łuku przeleciał koło głowy Lukaninho. '' '''Lukaninho:' Wyciągnąłbym tą kuszę swoją, ale ona widać zna się na strzelaniu z łuku i nas zabije jak się zatrzymamy. Nieoczekiwanie przed 2 a goniąca ich Daphne pojawiła się pułapka, przeźroczysty sześcian nie do przebicia, w którym utknęła Daphne. '' '''Daphne;' To jakieś żarty ? W centrum dowodzenia Shany. '' '''Shana: '''Jedna z wielu atrakcji na wyspie. Hi hi hi. ''Wracamy do tamtej trójki. '' '''Daphne:' Macie farta, ale jeszcze kiedyś was spotkam. I dorwę. Lukaninho II: Następnym razem przygotujemy się na to. Claudy: Chodźmy dalej lepiej. Nie wiadomo czy ta pułapka zaraz nie zniknie. Daphne tymczasem czekała, aż pułapka zniknie. '' '''Lukaninho II:' Na jakiś czas mamy spokój. Zaszyjmy się gdzieś. Udali się przed siebie. Pułapka zniknęła po paru minutach i Daphne poszła sobie. Tym razem nie chciała już gonić pary. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 7:00: ''Doszło do wybuchu gdzieś w lesie. '' '''Kimmi:' Proszę. Zostaw mnie. To były jej ostatnie słowa. Nagle jej szyje przebił kunai. Napastnikiem był... '' '''Drawn:' Koleżanka jak mniemam dostała granaty. Sprawdził i tak też było. '' '''Drawn:' Przydadzą się jeszcze. Granaty, jedzenie i inne ważne rzeczy zabrał i uciekł. Nr. 10: Kimmi - nie żyje. Zostało 17 zawodników. '' Wyspa Hachijo, godzina 10:00 ''Thomas usłyszał, że ktoś za nim idzie i ukrył się za drzewem i siedział cicho. Przystawił do głowy tajemniczego osobnika rewolwer i czekał na wyjaśnienia. '' '''Albert:' Koleś czekaj, ja w pokojowych zamiarach.. Thomas: Niby czemu mam ci wierzyć ? Albert: '''Jestem tutaj jednym z tych, którzy nie mają szans. '''Thomas: Dlatego szukasz ciołka, który pomoże ci przetrwać ? Nie licz na mnie. Zaczął iść w swoją stronę. '' '''Albert:' Znam te wyspę z opowiastek, wiem gdzie mieszka osoba, która może nam pomóc wyjść cało stąd. Thomas: Tu nikt nie mieszka. Zresztą sam mówisz, że znasz jedynie z opowiastek. Albert: Mieszka. Jak nie pójdziesz ze mną to nie przekonasz się. Thomas: Jak ściemniasz sam cię zabije. Gołymi rękami. Udał się za Albertem. '' Wyspa Hachijo, godzina 11:00: ''Opuszczony budynek. '' '''Jonathan:' Mam, znalazłem. Podniósł szczęśliwie znaleziony laptop do góry. '' '''Jonathan; '''Teraz już tylko zacząć operacje "Zniszczyć obrożę" ''Piers usłyszał Jonathana, gdy był zajęty zakładaniem laserowych pułapek po budynku. '' '''Piers:' Co tu robisz larwo ?! Przygwoździł go do ściany obok. '' '''Jonathan: '''Próbuje ratować wszystkim tyłki, a ty mi przeszkadzasz. '''Piers:' Niby jak... Zauważył laptop, gdzie Jonathan prowadził intensywne działania. Piers zrobił krok w tył, a Jonathan próbował złapać oddech. '' '''Piers:' Mam nadzieje, że złamiesz to co trzeba i uwolnisz mnie. Bo innych mam totalnie gdzieś. Jonathan: Spokojna głowa, umiem łamać kody. Iris jednak była w pomieszczeniu obok i tylko czekała, żeby zaatakować obu z zaskoczenia. '' Wyspa Hachijo, godzina 14:00: ''Fiona chodziła przyczajona po wyspie. Natrafiła na jakąś dziwną stalową konstrukcje. Można było zauważyć, że wokół niej był elektryczne wiązki. '' '''Fiona:' Spróbuje podejść bliżej. Konstrukcja zaatakowała ją swoimi piorunami. Ta zdołała zrobić unik w ostatniej chwili. Fiona: Wut da... Główna siedziba programu. '' '''Shana:' Owa konstrukcja to tak zwana Tesla Coil. Nie radzę zbliżać się do niej, gdy trafi może porazić daną osobę. Istnieje tylko 2 % szans, że wyjdziecie żywi z tego ataku, lecz nie będziecie zdolni do czegokolwiek. 98 % styczności kończy się śmiercią. Powrót do Fiony i Tesla Coil. '' '''Fiona:' Nie chciałabym wiedzieć co się stanie jak mnie trafi. I dlatego znikam już. Tymczasem dość blisko stąd znajdowały się blisko siebie Yukiyo i Jurgita. Czyżby miało dojść do konfrontacji 2 głównych faworytek już teraz ? Blisko Jurgity przebywał również niczego nieświadomy Kaka. Oraz Albert z Thomasem. Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 18:00: ''Wzgórze.. '''Frank:' Czemu ja ciągle chodzę w kółko, mijam to drzewo już 5 raz. Argh... Retrospekcja. Widać jak Frank wdycha zapach kwiatków. Były to kwiatki halucynki. Przez co on myśli, że chodzi w kółko. Tak naprawdę jest w jakimś domku i kręci się w kółko po nim. Jednak widać jak ktoś go obserwuje na schodach w domu... Albert i Thomas szli akurat w tamtym kierunku. '' Albert: To podobno dziwak, ale mieszka tutaj trochę czasu. Jakieś 4 lata jak dobrze słyszałem z opowieści innych. '''Thomas: '''Oby sprawił, że wydostaniemy się stąd. ''Albertowi zapikał jego GPS, zdaje się, że ktoś jest w pobliżu. I to nie jedna osoba, ale aż 3. '' '''Albert:' Chowamy się! Oboje skryli się w krzakach. Obok właśnie przebiegł... '' '''Kaka: '''Zostaw mnie, ratunku! ''Goniła go... '' '''Jurgita:' Kolejna ofiara incoming. Albert: To przecież ta... Thomas: Cichaj. Na ich szczęście nie usłyszała żadnego i pobiegła dalej za Kaką. Po kilku minutach już prawie go miała... Dwójkę ukrytą w krzakach mija jednak po chwili i trzecia osoba. '' '''Yukiyo:' Znajomy głos słyszałam stąd. Chodź do mamusi na zabawę. <3 Poszła tam gdzie uciekający Kaka i goniąca Jurgita. '' '''Albert:' Uff.. całe szczęście mamy spokój od nich i chyba same pozabijają się. Thomas: '''No to fakt, wolę nie wchodzić obu w paradę. Biedny tamten frajer. '''Albert: Już jest po nim, chodźmy dalej. Thomas: Prowadź. Wyszli z ukrycia gdy było bezpiecznie i udali się dalej do tajemniczego domku. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 19:00: ''Widzimy Leanne. Znajduje się na jakimś opuszczonej bazie. '' '''Leanne:' Być może znajdę tutaj bezpieczne miejsce. Jakiś schron. Widzi przed sobą napis "Niebezpieczeństwo: Mroczna kula czai się tu" '' '''Leanne:' Jaka znowu mroczna kula ? Weszła do jednego z budynków, były tam jakieś notatniki. Większość z nich nie dało się odczytać. Kilka z nich ostało się i można było cokolwiek dowiedzieć się. Zapiski były na przełomie 2-4 lat wstecz od tego co jest teraz. '' '''Leanne:' "Projekt Pustka" - zaczynam być ciekawa o co tu chodzi. Zapisek sprzed 4 lat: Zaczęliśmy badania tutaj nad kontaktem z tzw. Pustką. Innym wymiarem. Wykryliśmy to tu po tym, jak odbyła się tutaj 1 edycja Battle Royale. Prawdopodobnie to wina Lukaninho, jednego z uczestników, który wysadził ów tu arsenał broni. Od tej pory ludzie w pobliżu tego miejsca wyczuwali dziwną moc... '' ''Leanne zaczęła poszukiwać innych zapisków. Z tego już więcej nie dało się wyczytać. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 21:00: ''W miejscu gdzie wcześnie przebywali Jonathan, Piers i Iris.. ostatnie dwie osoby zawzięcie walczyły. '' '''Iris:' Wymorduje was, wymorduje wszystkich i przetrwam! Było widać w jej oczach nienawiść i szaleństwo. Piers: Lecz się na łeb świrusko. Pogrzało cię już totalnie. Jonathan: Może pomóc ci... Piers: Obejdzie się, poradzę sobie sam. Ty wykonuj co trzeba. Jonathan wzruszył ramionami i dalej pracował przy laptopie. '' ''Piers i Iris wypadli za okno. Przed nimi można było spaść ostro w dół... '' '''Piers:' Zaraz się pożegnamy dzikusko. Iris: Co tam mamroczesz ? Ugryzła go w rękę. Ten ją odepchnął i zleciała na dół. '' '''Piers:' Miłej podróży. Obyś nie wyszła z tego cało. Niestety, po 3 minutach spadania upadła na miękką trawę. I nic jej się nie stało... jedynie trochę obolała była. Do niej zbliżał się już Johan. Słysząc go, ukryła się i podłożyła jedną z min, swoich broni tam gdzie zapewne zaraz przechodzić będzie owy osobnik. Ona ukryta była w krzakach i obserwowała. '' '''Johan:' Jeszcze nikogo nie spotkałem, ale super. Nikt nademną.... Wdepnął na minę... nic z niego nie zostało. Polała się krew i część spadła na Iris, która jak psycholka śmiała się w niebogłosy po tym co tu zaszło. '' ''Nr. 12: Johan - nie żyje. Zostało 16 zawodników. '' Wyspa Hachijo, dzień 1, godzina 23:30: '''Kaka:' Nie zabijaj... Również i jego spotkał ten sam los co przed chwilą Johana. Czyli śmierć. Zabity został przez Jurgitę, która zadała mu parę ciosów nożem w brzuch. Przez tą gonitwę dotarła prawie do miejsca, gdzie stała Tesla Coil. '' '''Jurgita: '''Wspaniała kolejna ofiara. ''Nr. 1: Kaka - nie żyje. Zostało 15 zawodników. '' ''Chwile czasu zajęło jej chełpienie się ofiarą. Aż zauważyła dziwaczną dla niej konstrukcje. '' '''Jurgita:' Cóż to jes... Nie dokończyła, gdyż musiała zacząć się bronić. '' '''Yukiyo:' Czas wyeliminować głównym problem mój tego programu. Jurgita: I to samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, różowa landryno. Yukiyo: Aww. Jak słodko się do mnie odezwałaś.<3 Lecz teraz giń! Starły się. Miecz i nóż wojskowy. Plusy były po stronie Yukiyo z racji, że miała lepszą broń. '' '''Yukiyo i Jurgita : '''Nie wyjdziesz z tego cało. '''Jurgita: '''He he. Takaś cwana bo lepsza broń. A co powiesz na to. ''Kopnęła Yukiyo w bok nogi. Ta przyklęknęła ciut z tego powodu i była w pozycji broniącej się. '' '''Jurgita:' Mam cię kochana. Yukiyo jednak skontrowała to i odepchnęła ją. Ta poleciała do tyłu i nóż wypadł jej, spadając przy Tesla Coil. Jurgita pobiegła w stronę noża. Jednak Tesla Coil ją zaatakował i poraził mocną wiązką. Yukiyo tylko się temu przyglądała. Jurgita upadła i nie ruszała się. Yukiyo spojrzała w górę na konstrukcje. '' '''Yukiyo: '''Kto by pomyślał, że tak łatwo da się zabić. ''Yukiyo odeszła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Zostawiła martwą czy też nie Jurgitę leżącą tam. '' ''Główna baza: Shana: Wiadomo czy przeżyła to ? Informatyk #1: Mamy problem. Nie wykrywa naszej obroży. Spaliła się chyba jak ją poraziło. Dostała za mocną dawką elektryczności. Shana: Psia krew. Mogłam to przewidzieć. Wysłać tam patrol i niech ją zabiorą. Jurgita nie ruszała się. Widać było jak czyjeś ślepia patrzą na nią. Po czym podchodzi i zabiera ją ów tajemniczy osobnik. Tesla Coil nie reaguje na to, że był w zasięgu ataku. Widać jak wystawia rękę w kierunku broni z elektrycznością. '' ''Wybija właśnie godzina 0:00. '' ''Ekran dzieli się na parę części. W każdej z nich każdy z żyjących jeszcze uczestników. Na samym końcu postawione są dwa znaki zapytania. I lektor zaczyna mówić.. '' '''Lektor:' Pewnie ciekawią was odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania, które można sobie zadać czytając ten odcinek. Przed ekranem pojawia się Shana. '' '''Shana:' Panie Lektor, pchasz się w gips. Nie wpieprzaj się pan, to moje kwestie. Lektor: Zdecydowanie odradzam państwu czytanie tego beznadziejnego ficka. Shana: Powiedziałam coś ? Lektor: Prymit... Shana nacisnęła guzik na pilocie z napisem mute i lektora nie można było słyszeć. '' '''Shana: '''Odpowiedzi i też jeszcze więcej pytań na pytania, o których już raczył wspomnieć lektor gbur w następnych odcinkach BATTLE!! ROYALE!! TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI! '' '' '' Jak oceniasz odcinek ? 6 5 4 3 2 1 '' Kategoria:Odcinki Battle Royale Totalnej Porażki II